galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Naniech Kingdom
Far in the north, amongst the great Chellor Mountains, is the partially subterranean Naniech kingdom. A large number of Dwarves and Draconids fled there, in the hopes of discovering and making a new stronghold of the ancient, ruined Dwarvish city known as Harskor, only to discover that it had already been dominated by Novimfal. Misunderstandings and miscommunications led to the three races all duking it out for control of Harskor, but in the end the Draconids won out and dominated the other two races through raw numbers and massed firepower. It took a long time for the new nation to build up after that short but horribly violent conflict, in no small part because the Chellor mountains hid a great many dangers in its millennia-old caverns, but it has over time become one of the most prosperous nations on Nieron. The Naniechans have the smallest population of the five kingdoms, but it is easily the most industrious and possibly the most difficult to assail. Once they had settled their dominance issues, the Naniechans spread like wildfire under the mountains. Using the combined industrial prowesses of the Dwarvish and Draconid races, they have dug, secured, and fortified a vast number of tunnels. This was made possible by the fact that they have rarely ever been attacked by other nations- not many have ever really wanted to dive into their tunnel networks- and the fact that the Chellor doesn't see very much tectonic activity. Their most critical conflicts come from the giant monsters which tend to lurk underground, sometimes in vast hordes, and these creatures sometimes collapse tunnels that lead to lots of deaths. The Naniechans learned to take things more slowly, and to breed in smaller numbers, to reduce the losses of life. The Naniechan have learned a lot from Dwarven pragmatism, and it's become embedded into their cultural consciousness despite the Dwarves being a minority population. Signing the Concordat allowed the Naniechans to bring their cultural pragmatism to their allies, as well as an excuse to develop a few surface towns for the sake of trade. The Naniechans support the Confederacy through the various ores they find deep in the bowels of the Chellor, which provides their fellow Confederates with a significant amount of raw materials for whatever purposes they have. To a lesser degree they also help support the cross-national food industry, exporting excesses of various tasty and nutritious fungi that are easily cultivated underground, and considered delicatessen in the other four kingdoms. Naniech is ruled by Lord Gunther Domal, who manages the kingdom through the noble houses of Thaen-Men, Chism, Storal, Eshkal, Yultal, and Gihletjal. His Majesty and the Royal Court are massive technophiles, in no small part due to the influences of the native Novimfal. They are always looking for ways to further upgrade and improve the kingdom's technological advantages, especially in the fields of construction and mining, which they rely upon for safety and prosperity. Such developments as digital computers and microtanks are extremely popular with the upper classes, who see them as not only a representation of the country's commitment to self-improvement and long-term sustainability, but to the overall progress of all civilized races' efforts to bring about a new renaissance. Even though the royal court does not approve of all the things they see coming from foreign countries- a lot of foreign broadcasting ends up censored in the name of public decency- they're always among the first to champion and support new international innovation efforts. Naniech controls almost all of the Chellor Mountains, which covers a significant amount of territory. They possess twenty four large cities and eighteen surface towns, with the capital city being Harskor. Primary ethnic groupings: Caucasians, Hispanics, Arabics. Estimation of Population: 1.8 million. Racial Census: 48% Draconids, 39% Dwarves, 12% Novimfal, 1% Other. Primary Language: Portugese. Secondary Languages: Heest, Terran, French. The Jade Confederacy Back to Main Page